New Identities
by HARRYPOTTER4LIFE
Summary: Harry has been corrisponding with someone over the summer and what will happen when the meet eachother. Will love or lust take over. HP/DM R/R


A/N-- Hey! I decided to go on vacation from my other story Harry Potter And Draco's New Interest and invest some of my time into a new story. Which I think you will all enjoy. So make a review please. It's really not that hard. I'm writing this new story because I'm having a hard time thinking of new ideas. Well I think you all have had enough of me rambling on so here it goes.  
  
New Identities  
Chapter 1- Silverboy  
  
Harry lay there on his bed in number four private dr. thinking about his  
favorite sport ever Quidditch. He was going over strategies in his mind  
when he was brought back to reality by a faint *tap* on his window. Immediately he got up and walked over to the window. Outside a sleek black owl was perched upon his windowpane waiting until he was invited in. Harry was so excited because he new exactly who it was from. He opened the window and the owl flew in gracefully, dropped the letter and package on his bed and made its way back home. Harry watched the owl until it disappeared into  
the dark midnight sky. He stared into the dark abyss the owl had disappeared into hoping to catch a last glance. But to Harry's dismay the owl was long gone. He tiptoed back to his bed making sure the Dursleys were still fast asleep because if they new he was awake and just received mail  
he would be without meals for a week. Harry slumped back into his bed a  
reached for the letter. Harry read quietly to himself:  
  
Lightning, Hey. I just got back from my vacation in Mongolia. It was great to get a letter there. Hedwig did a great job finding me. I can't wait to meet you. I will meet you on the Hogwarts Express. Will you meet me in compartment 45? It is the compartment I always ride in when I need to get away from the brainless oafs I call friends. This is your birthday present. Yeah, I know it is a little late but at least I made an effort. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
Silverboy  
  
Harry sighed and started towards the present. He ripped off the sleek black wrapping paper. Inside to Harry's great surprise was a book of: The Dark Arts And How To Defeat It. Harry could really really use this book since the whole lot of the dark witches and wizards were out to get him. Harry put his book and letter under the loose floorboard under his bed. He sat down at his mahogany desk, took out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment.  
He began to write:  
  
Silverboy, What did you do in Mongolia? Have fun? I'm glad Hedwig found you quick. I couldn't take the risk of sending it by muggle mail because they could have opened it up at customs. Yeah, I will meet you in compartment 45. I love the present. I sure could use it. The dark side despises me. But of course  
I always find a way out but sooner or later I have to be able to defend myself. People won't always be around to save me. Well, as I think of it the only reason I weasel my way through it is because I have great friends.  
Well I am so stoked about meeting you. Hope to see you soon.  
Love,  
Lightning  
  
Harry tied the parchment to Hedwigs leg. She gave him an affectionate nip  
and flew off.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco sat there looking at the floor fiddling with his fingers while he  
listened to his father and mother fighting. He heard a *boom*. And his mother fell silent. He ran into the library and saw blood on the corner of the bookcase he followed the drops of blood to the floor where his mother  
was when he saw a gaseous wound on her head. And with no warning a book flew over and hit him in the head. He fell to the floor very unconscious.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry was running down Kings Cross Station with the Weasleys and Hermione trailing behind. He ran straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10  
and found himself looking at a scarlet steam engine. He ran up into the train and put his luggage and Hedwig in the luggage compartment and headed for compartment 45. He opened the door and sitting inside was Draco Malfoy. "Potter get out." Draco spat. "No, im supposed to be meeting someone here."  
" And whom would that be?" Draco sneered. "Silverboy." Draco looked as  
though he just saw a muggle. "W-What??" Draco stuttered. 


End file.
